


~Cat and Mouse~

by Leafeon



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Blood and Injury, Eye Trauma, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafeon/pseuds/Leafeon
Summary: Mithos only wanted Genis to love him. Even if it meant keeping him forever.(A really quick drabble )





	

He never meant for it to come to this?  
Did he?

A soft chuckle accompanied the smirk that formed on the young blonde’s lips as he brought the shorter male up to his eye level, fingers tangled tightly in his hair. He watched the way the blood trailed his frame, the colors of all of the natural paint he used to create his masterpiece. Dirt, blood, tears, and the bruises that had formed created the background for how beautiful he was.

He never meant for Genis to hang there, no stronger than a child’s ragged doll.  
Did he?

Bloody and broken toes scraped the ground like a brush leaving repetitive strokes. His bare body ragged, stitches and scars telling their tales of their creation. Stomach so gently cut open to view the organs inside, to be carefully put back only to see how they look at a different angle. Words of love, words of hatred, words of bitter resentment carved into his skin and Mithos read them in soft whispers into Genis like a book only they could share.

He only wanted to confess his affections, he didn’t want it to become this.  
Did he?

Genis groaned as Mithos shifted him like a bride up into his arms and carried him through the door of his captive hold. The half-elf’s head dropping back to stare straight up at his abuser. Empty sockets judged the angel that held him. threads keeping all of the hatred hidden on his face behind sealed eyelids.   
The very irises that would hold that emotion swung on the shared vials hung around their necks.

He wanted the boy in his arms to show him love, affection, time and to give those feelings in return.  
Didn’t he?  
Of course, he did.

“Genis…”

Another groan as parched cracked lips gave a hissed reply.

“Mithos.”

“As bitter as always my love.”

Nails dug in drawing blood as Genis’s only reply.

“Oh, come now my beloved…you’ll make me angry.”

His grip didn’t loosen. Only dug further pools of blood being captured behind his nails.

“You love the way I hurt you? Don’t you?”

With a careless drop, his ragdoll fell onto the cold metal surface of the operating table they had visited so often before. Genis groaned, back arching desperately away from the frozen steel. Toes curling in, pawing pitifully at the metal, hand gripping the edge.

“Genis…” A warning.

With a weak tug, Genis pulled himself far enough to fall away from Mithos and off the table. The impact pulling stitches and leaving him gasping for breath in his deteriorated state. Nails scraped at the tiled floor, each curve giving him some aid to drag himself across the ground.

“Must we play this game again? As the mouse, you have very little chance of winning once the cat has stolen your eyes.”

The pool of blood that smeared it’s way in a morbid line as he pleaded with the ground to pull himself forward came to a grinding halt as Mithos’s boot pressed down on his head.

“A mouse is only alive for the cat’s amusement.”


End file.
